


Enemy Distraction Tactics 101

by Tanaka-Senpai (Momo_Cicerone)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Iwazumi Hajime trying to murder him, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, Romantic Fluff, and of course there's kissing, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Cicerone/pseuds/Tanaka-Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s gonna kill him. Slow and tortuously and with his own bare hands, he’s gonna spill his blood all over the gym until his own knuckles are raw and bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>  <s>OR, maybe he will just kiss the crap out of him.</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy Distraction Tactics 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivia/gifts).



> ***nervous laughter*** I watched like 5 episodes of Haikyuu!! I mean I don't even know who these people are, but [ambivia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivia) is obsessed with them and I have kissing scenes to spare.

“Oh, _shit_.” Tooru curses under his breath, face turning towards Hajime as he hides behind pale fingers.

“What?”

“He’s looking this way.”

“So?”

“ _Do_ something.”

Hajime snorts in disbelief, his shoulder rolling back with rejection, “He’s _your_ problem. _You_ do something.”

Tooru blinks, dark chocolate brown fixing into Hajime’s hazel eyes. Silent and impassive, he holds the other’s gaze, as if he was offering the latter a last chance to take his words back.

His vice-captain doesn’t.

“Okay,” Tooru deadpans, matter-of-factly.

 _“Yea_ _—_ ”

Before Hajime has a chance to finish his sentence, Tooru’s fingers are cupping his face and effectively shutting him up. He watches in absolute horror as the captain’s face inches dangerously closer to his, lips partially open and heavy lidded eyes glimmering with anticipation.

“ _I will,_ ” Tooru breathes smugly against his lips.

He swears he wants to punch that arrogant son of a bitch into outer space, _so badly_.

To Hajime’s utter dismay, the warmth of Tooru’s breath makes his stomach coil with need; it lingers on his skin and sends a chill through his spine that raises goosebumps all over his body. He can feel his heartbeat raising, blood pumping into his heart at a maniac rate. Cheeks flushed scarlet and trembling hands, his fingers circle around the boy’s toned arms, but before he can decide on whether to pull him closer or push him away, their lips meet with overwhelming hunger.

Tooru launches himself into Hajime’s arms, his fingers threading into the spiky strands of dark brown hair to draw him closer. His lips curl in amusement as Hajime’s back hit the wall, coaxing a small grunt of pain to escape his lips. He makes it a point to kiss him better, trapping his lower lip between his teeth and sweeping his tongue over it in a soothing motion, slow and deliberate against the blazing fire burning every inch where their bodies meet.

And Hajime is lost, too far gone to ever find the way back into common sense.

“You think he’s gone?” Tooru asks, pulling away from a panting Hajime and eyes blinking with seeming innocence. As if spontaneous make out sessions between them was mundane, common occurrence.

Hajime reacts a second too slow, pushing him away as he wipes the traces of Tooru’s kiss with the back of his hand, “ _W-What the hell, you dumbass!?_ ”

His face, scorching hot with embarrassment, contorts in fury to mask his disappointment.

“I think he’s gone,” Tooru declares in victory, looking over his shoulder and ignoring his friend’s angry outburst.

“Oi, you _piece of shit_ _—_ ” Hajime explodes and smacks his arm. Because he’s had it. Because Oikawa Tooru is the worst thing he had the misfortune of ever happening to him and because he has officially ** _ruined_** him for dating other people like, _ever_.

“ _Ow!_ So mean, Iwa-chan!”

“What the hell’s got into you, attacking me like that!?”

“It’s the Enemy Distraction Tactic no. 41, it worked!”

“You… _you…._!” Hajime looks like he’s about to pull out his hair in frustration, “You’re unbelievable.”

Tooru grins a conceited smile, “I know, thanks. You were… well, no offense, but your kissing skills are kind of terrible.”

“That’s not what I _—_ ” Hajime stops once his words register, “W-Wait, _what?_ I’m not _— you…_ ”

Tooru bursts out laughing like there’s no tomorrow, right in Hajime’s face. Without a word, Hajime’s fist clenches menacingly against the collar of Tooru's shirt. He’s gonna kill him. Slow and tortuously and with his own bare hands, he’s gonna spill his blood all over the gym until his own knuckles are raw and bleeding.

But before that happens, before the does that, he’s gonna prove the motherfucker wrong _—_

 _One kiss at a time_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really fun to write ;) I regret nothing.


End file.
